


It's a Big Blue Spanish Sky

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria's laughter tinkled in the air. “It’s an old Spanish lullaby and she always gets the lyrics wrong, no matter how many times I correct her.”</p>
<p>“Pretty sure she does that just to piss you off.” Connor said, his eyes twinkling at his wife who muttered something in Spanish with a wave of her arms and headed inside the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Big Blue Spanish Sky

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #91 It's a big blue Spanish sky by Chris Isaak
> 
> Hand wave the whole nano thing if you need too. I just needed an excuse for a extended absence. Also, there's one Spanish phrase in here and heaven only knows if google got it right or not.

Willoughby, Texas appeared to be a ghost town.

Miles and Bass exchanged looks as they rode through the town, a bad feeling building in both their guts.

They continued on to where the Porter house stood, looking as it always had, nothing to indicate one way or the other if anyone was home.

Standing on the front porch, Miles knocked loudly.

A frail looking Gene answered the door, clutching his chest in surprise at the two men standing on his porch. “Miles?” he gasped, “Monroe?”

“Hey, Gene.” Miles answered grabbing the older man's shoulder with a smile. “It’s good to see you.”

“Where have you been? You’ve been gone so long.”

“It took a while, but we did it, we defeated the Nano.” Miles explained looking around at the exterior of the house. “Where is everyone, Gene? Place looks like a Goddamn ghost town.”

“They’re all dead. The last major push with the Patriots wiped us out.” Gene answered sorrowfully.

“What do you mean, ‘they’re all dead,’ Gene?” Bass asked, a little too calmly for Miles liking.

“Well, damn near everyone. Connor and Charlie, though, they came through just fine.”

Miles watched as Bass drug a hand through his hair looking like he was about to puke, before realizing what wasn't said. Bass must have realized it, too, as his eyes flashed worriedly in Miles direction.

“What about Rachel, Gene.” Miles asked in an almost whisper.

Gene shook his head, tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry, son. I really am. I think finding out about Charlie and Bass was the last straw. After the funeral, Charlie packed her things and left. Said she refused to stay and be reminded of her failures. She and Connor fought like cats and dogs, but he wasn’t about to let her go by herself. Told her the two of you would want them to stick together.”

Miles collapsed in the wooden chair behind him, as Bass leaned his head against the railing.

“Wait, what do you mean she found out about Charlie and Bass. What does that mean?” Miles asked suddenly.

* * *

Bass was waiting on them when they returned from the cemetery, the side of his face already swollen and purple, a few butterfly bandages standing out starkly against the skin.

“Took a train to Brownsville. We can pick up their trail from there.” Bass said, shoving three sets of tickets at Miles chest before stomping inside the house.

Miles looked over the tickets. “Pack your bags, Gene. We leave before the rooster crows.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Gene said holding his hands up.

Miles looked up at him sharply. “The hell you aren’t. Like it or not we’re the only family you’ve got left.”

“You’re just afraid of what Charlie’ll say if she finds out you left me here alone.” Gene glared.

“Yeah, well, you would be to.” Miles barked pointing towards the house.

* * *

It took two solid days at Brownsville before they finally found a steamship office having a record of passage for a Connor Monroe and Charlotte Porter traveling to Cancun, Mexico.

They had a three-day wait before the next ship was due to sail.

“You know boys, I should probably fill you in on a few things.” Gene said with a grin that night in the hotel restaurant.

* * *

 

“Is the entire freaking town, here?” Miles asked looking down at the dock, “We’ll never find anyone in this crowd.”

“Let's just grab our crap and find somewhere to crash. We’ll start fresh in the morning.” Bass replied with a frown as he looked over the mass of humanity currently occupying the dock and the surrounding area.

 

Maria Bennett nudged her husband, pointing at the newly arrived ship. “Friends of yours?” She asked playfully, pointing to the Americans walking down the plank to the dock. Connor gave a glance before swinging his head back around, his eyes gone wide. “Stay here!” he said excitedly.

 

“Dad! Miles! Dad!” Connor shouted over the noisy crowd, waving his arms as he chased after the three men. “Dad!” he yelled again when he got a bit closer causing Bass to start swinging his head around as he sought the owner of the voice.

“Dad!” Connor said breathlessly as he finally caught up. “Is it really you?”

Bass could only nod as he embraced his son, hanging on to him tightly. “You’re good? You're okay?” Bass asked pulling away, looking him over.

“Yeah. Yeah. We’re all good.” He said looking over at Miles and Gene who smiled at each other.

“Come on, I want you to meet someone and then we’ll head to the house.”

 

“Maria!” Connor called out to his wife as he approached her, swinging an arm around her shoulders. “Dad, Miles, Gene, this is my wife Maria. Maria, meet my father, Bass Monroe.”

Miles snorted jabbing Bass in the ribs. “Congratulations, Grandpa.”

“Who you calling, Grandpa?” Bass muttered as he smiled and shook his pregnant, daughter-in-law's hand.

* * *

Piling into Connor's wagon, they settled in for a bit of a ride, Connor explaining that they lived far enough outside the city that they only came into town once a month for supplies.

It was late afternoon when they arrived at a sprawling home on the beach that had once been someone's vacation home. Now, it was just tired and dated.

“She’ll be around back this time of day.” Connor said as he helped Maria down from the wagon.

The couple led the men around to where the sandy beach came all the way up to the back patio.

“Where?” Bass asked looking at the empty porch.

“There.” Maria answered, pointing towards the water.

Charlie sat facing the ocean, strumming a guitar that she held in her lap singing along softly.

“She can play the guitar?” Miles asked.

“She can sing?” Bass managed to get out.

Maria's laughter tinkled in the air. “It’s an old Spanish lullaby and she always gets the lyrics wrong, no matter how many times I correct her.”

“Pretty sure she does that just to piss you off.” Connor said, his eyes twinkling at his wife who muttered something in Spanish with a wave of her arms and headed inside the house.

Suddenly, a tiny human erupted into view, clapping and dancing, causing Charlie to throw her head back in laughter. The sun-kissed toddler had blonde ringlets that brushed her little shoulders and blue eyes that rivaled even her mother's.

Charlie's back was to them so she had no idea the little one saw them when she began to squeal, “Bubby! Bubby!”

“Yes, baby, Bubby, will be back soon.” Charlie answered, setting her guitar to the side as she reached for the toddler.

“Bubby!” She screeched again causing Charlie to twist and look behind her.

Bass had fallen to his knees in the sand as Miles simply grinned, while Gene was busy brushing tears off his cheeks. Connor stood near the patio watching the entire thing.

Charlie began to cry. “No, baby, it’s even better. That’s your daddy.”

“Dada?” the child asked tilting her head just like Bass.

“Yeah, go say hi.”

“Dada?” the toddler asked again pointing at Bass and looking back at her mother before running over on chubby legs to the man in question, poking his chest with her little fingers. “Dada!” she said proudly turning to look at Connor. “Bubby! Dada!” she said excitedly as Bass chuckled wetly, holding out his arms. The little girl climbed up happily, as Bass closed his eyes, burying his face in her curls.

“Guess who I ran into.” Conner said making his way to Charlie, tugging her up with a hand, only to watch as she threw herself into Miles’ arms, pulling Gene into the hug with them, clinging to them both.

“Hey, Kid. Heard you ran off without us,” Miles said wrapping an arm around her shoulder as Gene kissed her forehead.

“I couldn’t stay. Not when it was my fault.” Charlie replied with a shake of her head.

“Oh honey, it wasn’t your fault.” Gene soothed her as Miles tucked her in closer, pressing his lips to the crown of her head. “Your Mom had a lot of demons and it’s a shame that she couldn’t see this little one as the angel she is, regardless of who her father is.”

“Thank’s Grandpa.” Charlie said, looking over at Bass who had gotten to his feet and was making his way to them, their daughter in his arms.

Letting go of Miles, she took the last few steps to meet him.

Bass wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he pulled her in close next to their daughter, pressing his lips to her temple. “God, she’s beautiful, Charlie. Just like her mother.” He whispered, his voice ragged with emotion.

Charlie buried her face in his shoulder. “Missed you so much.” She whispered back, taking the baby’s hand in her hers, as she reached out to pet her mother.

“I’ll never leave you again.” He swore, tilting up her chin to look into her eyes.

“That’s good, ‘cause I won’t let you go.” She smiled leaning in to kiss him, much to Mile’s displeasure as he came rushing over, demanding that he and Gene get a turn to hold the golden angel in Bass arms.

Bass reluctantly agreed, knowing that with his arms free he’d be able to embrace Charlie properly, causing Miles’ face to fall when he realized his mistake.

Connor who had stepped into the house, came back out. “Maria said dinner’ll be ready soon if you want to come in and clean up.”

“Bubby!” Sammi squealed, demanding that Gene put her down, running over to Connor who swept her up into his arms.

“How’s my niña bonita?” He asked blowing raspberries on her neck causing her to giggle madly.

“Bubby! Dada!” she chanted excitedly, pointing back to Bass who had his arm wrapped around Charlie’s waist as they walked up to the patio.

“Yeah, that’s our Dad.” Connor said smiling as Bass came to take her from him, wrapping an arm around his son’s shoulders as they walked in the house together followed by Charlie, Miles and Gene.


End file.
